Cyborg kiss
by sushi-alphonse
Summary: 003 is depressed, everyone tries to cheer her up.. However, could 009 be the only one to make her happy? Events after the defeat of black ghost.


**Author's note:** Okay so lately, I have been very addicted to cyborg009 and I don't know why…. Perhaps the story, the art and heck, even the characters. I know, I know, the characters is not that attractive and curvy or any of the bishonen or bishojo type we always see around. But me, I prefer the unique type. 

**Another note:** Cyborg 009 is an anime made around the 60's.. and it's still so good to me! I made this fic to focus on the character development of Joe, (009) and Francoise (003) in the anime that wasn't given a chance to fully develop since well.. someone had to spoil it…. 

**Another note again…. Last**: In these events, Joe and Jet.. you know, didn't die here. I'm going along with Ishinomori-sama's idea of bringing them back to the dead… (thanks to the many fans at his time that protested with such an idea.) Heck, if I were born on that time, I would be one of those protestors. 

**Disclaimer**: Of course, what else…. Cyborg009 doesn't belong to me! It belongs to the late Shotaro Ishinomori… 

**Cyborg Kiss**

It was a very fine morning at doctor Gilmore's newly built beach house. After recipients of black ghost burned it down, they thought they have lost it forever. But eventually, because of great teamwork and a place to live, they decided to rebuild it again with only a few adjustments like added rooms and stuff. 

007 sat down in front of the typewriter. He then started to type down words but kept on tearing the paper away and crumpling it down. It seemed to look as if he was just littering than typing. "Writer's block 007?" 003 went inside his room with a smile and placed down a cup of coffee on 007's table. "Yes. Sort of… I don't understand why I am having such a hard time starting this story… I mean, I was once an actor.. I should at least know how to start from all the plays and novels that I have read." 007 had the look of frustration painted all over his face as he took the cup and sipped some coffee from it. "Well… you should learn to relax from time to time." 003 commented as she carefully picked up the crumpled papers on the floor and placed it in the nearby trash bin. "It's not like you're rushing with that novel. Take your time and wait for inspirations." She added as she picked up the last paper then smiled. "Thanks a lot 003. I think I should do that. Alright, I'm going out for awhile.. take a walk on the beach and all." 007 softly said as he stood up and escorted 003 out of his room. 

"Have you seen the salt container? I can't seem to find it anywhere!" 006 yelled at the kitchen as he moved one by one the containers that are quietly sitting on the cupboard. "Here." 003 handed him the container and smiled. "Why thank you." 006 smiled back and went back to his work as 003 continued to make more coffee for the professor and the others. 

Living beside the beach can be so good. And that is what 002 and 004 are thinking as they sat there lazily at the terrace while watching the waves. "This is the life." 002 slouched a bit more and placed his hands over his head. "I can see that." 004 just stared at him and looked back at the ocean. "Hey, I'm going for a walk. Wanna come?" 007 asked his two friends who are lazily slouching and sitting there. "No thanks. I'm pretty cool here. Don't want to ruin this relaxing position forever." 002 smiled and gave his friend a thumb up. "You go on ahead." He continued as he closed his eyes to sleep. "You go on first, I'll catch up with you." 004 waved his transforming friend goodbye. "Okay then.. but I won't be long." 007 smiled then left for a walk. 

"Oh there you are you two." 003 stood beside the door carrying a tray with two cups and some sandwiches. "Here. Have some of these." She smiled as she moved on and placed the tray at a small table in between 002 and 004's benches. "Ei! Thanks!." 002 stood up and grabbed a sandwich. "Now this, this is the life." He continued as he munched on the said treats. "Thanks 003. You shouldn't have." 004 reached for a cup. "It's nothing. You guys just have fun." 003 smiled. "well, I should be going inside now." 003 turned back but was cut off by 002. "hey, wait. Come on here, join us. Don't treat yourself like you're obliged to do this stuff."  002 continued. "Aw shut up you rocket powered wannabe. You actually like this things done to you." 004 murmured. "What the hell? I heard that!" 002 stood up. "Now cut it out you two. There will be no fighting around here is that clear? Thanks for the invitation but I have things to take care of like giving 001 his bottle." 003 went directly to the door. "Great." 002 bit on a sandwich. "She's pushing herself too hard isn't she?" 004 asked. "Well.. I think yes. After all, she was completely happy about me and Joe being saved from certain death and all… but she thinks she wasn't much of a help back then. Maybe that's why.. she's trying hard with this." 002 continued. 004 remained silent. He after all, felt sorry for 003 thinking that way. But he understood clearly that if he was in 003's footsteps, he'd feel the same way. 

"005? 005?" 003 called as she carefully went up the stairs and trailed the hallways. "Are you looking for me 003?" 005 peeked out from his room door. "Yes. 006 made some snacks downstairs. I could bring you some if you want." 003 smiled as she made her way to 005's door. "Oh, that would be okay. I just finished here and I'll be going down in a short while." 005 smiled and gently placed his big hand over 003's shoulder. "Don't stress yourself too much." He added and then went downstairs. 003 just looked at his huge figure as he slowly made his way to the stairs and into the kitchen. "oh, I have to give 001 his formula." She remembered and hurriedly went to doctor Gilmore's room. 

"Yes, do come in." Dr. Gilmore slowly said as he heard 003's soft knock against the door. "I'm here with your coffee and 001's formula." 003 spoke in soft voice and gave the old doctor a smile. "I'm glad to see that smile in your face again." Dr. Gilmore smiled back at the confused 003. "Whatever do you mean by that doctor?" 003 asked as she gave 001 his formula and gently stroked the little telekinetic baby. "Oh nothing. I must say, you have the sweetest smile I have ever seen dear and I don't want you to lose that forever." Dr. Gilmore smiled again and sipped some coffee. 003 just smiled back at him again and slowly left the room. 

Everybody knows what 003 is feeling right now even if she is so good at hiding it. She felt useless back then and she regrets it. Even if black ghost is gone, there is no guarantee that danger or evil is also gone. What if they face the same thing again? Will she still be useless all over again? 

Her friends don't think the same. She is after all, special to them. 008 swam around the ocean thinking on how to cheer up their friend. He spent his time collecting  Beautiful shells and pearls under the ocean to give it as a present to 003 so she can cheer up. It may not be enough but at least she can forget about it even if just for a short while. 007 stood along the shores as he waited for 008 to come up and show him what he had collected. 004 shortly came and met up with him only to share the waiting process as 007 is doing. But he doesn't mind, he's still looking at the same view anyway only with a different venue. 007 and 004 talk as they wait. 

"It may not be enough.. but we must aid to a friend who's depressed.. what's more, a damsel in distress." 007 smiled and looked at 004. "I know. She shouldn't think that way actually. We all did our part.. It's just that.." 004 continued. "at least were all together.. That's what counts the most and that's what I want her to realize." He continued. "I agree." 007 nodded then looked back at the water. Just then, 008 came up with a gasp and smiled. "Got it here." He raised his hand full of beautiful shells and pearls. "That's just great!" 007 yelled in delight and transformed into a big ball of confetti scattering it along the sands. "Great job 008. Now, let's head back home and try to think of how we can present this." 004 smiled as he reached for a pearl. "Okay. Before that, let's eat. I'm starved." 008 smiled as the three of them heard his stomach growl. 

"Oh good, you're all here. 008, where have you been?" 003 asked as she handed 008 a towel to dry up. "Oh nothing. I just went for a swim and stuff." 008 laughed as he took the towel and placed it around his shoulders. "I'll just go dress up." He continued as he went up the stairs to his room. Dr. Gilmore and 001 are at the living room while 006 is still cooking inside the kitchen. "So, have you collected it?" 001 asked 007 and 004 through telepathy. "We sure did." 007 answered back through telepathy also. Just then, 002 came in while scratching his head. "Is the food ready?" he asked. "Not yet. 006 said he'll be cooking up something good for tonight." 003 smiled. "Oh, by the way, have you seen 009?" she asked. "No. Haven't seen him all day." 002 answered. "That's because you were sleeping" 004 frowned. "Oh." Was the answer they heard from their rocket-powered friend. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him the whole day." 005 added. "I wonder where he could be?" Doctor Gilmore asked. 

The busy streets are filled with lights as the people in it chatted while they stroll around. One young man sat on a corner near the fountain alone, thinking. He wasn't sure if he wants to go back home now after picking up and thinking what to get 003 for this anti-depression party the guys have thought up. Yes, clearly they have told him that 003 is depressed about the fact that she thinks she's useless for the group, but 009 thinks the other way around. After all, they would not survive if it hadn't been for 003's ability to hear and see things especially enemies that are about to attack them. But one thing's bothering him.. why would jet (002) tell him that it's not the only thing why 003 is depressed? This made him think a lot while strolling around. What could make 003 be depressed other than what they had told him? He has to know and the only way was to ask 003 personally. 

"003, why don't you come inside? We could wait for 009 to arrive in there." 007 handed her a coat. "Thank you. But I think I'll be fine here. Besides, I just want to see the sunset." 003 smiled as she reached for the coat and wrapped it in her arms. "You sure?" 007 asked again trying to convince her to come inside. But in return, 003 just nodded and smiled. "Okay then. Just call us if you see him." 007 then left. 

Joe absentmindedly walked through the whole city with his hands in his pocket and gripping a little box. He wasn't sure if what he got for 003 would make her happy. Come to think of it, he doesn't even know why he's so nervous about giving the thing to her. He knows 003 would appreciate it. I mean, it really doesn't matter if the damned thing is expensive or  not as long as it makes her happy. But what if it won't? What if she wants something else? Not material or some sort? It was painted clearly all over 009's face: He was definitely confused. 

"I've got everything under control here." 006 smiled as he proudly presented his so called 'feast' for 003's anti-depression party. "This would be a great night." 007 smiled and smelled the scent of food hovering around the dining room. "Seems to me, you're the one excited for this party thing." 004 smirked. "Most certainly is not my friend, of course we have to keep our chins up and smile and be happy because we want 003 to feel that she is special and that she shouldn't be lonely." 007 announced as he tried to pinch a little meat to satisfy his hunger. "Whack!" came 006's hand as he smashed 007's cheating hand off the table. 007 yelled and all laughed as 002 looked outside and peek at 003 to make sure she's okay. "I know what you're thinking. And hell, don't you ever deny it to me again." 002 mentally whispered as he went back to his friends and readied everything. "What's taking that damned Joe anyway?" he continued as he sat down on one of the dining chairs. 

003 watched the sun go down at every detail. It's true, the sun does have this warm effect on you as you watch it either rise or set to welcome the evening. She felt warm and comfortable sitting there and the coat now gently placed over her shoulders and back. She heard a few seconds the laughter coming from the inside but she was so fascinated with the setting of the sun that she didn't bother to know what was it about. After the fight with black ghost, they each went on their own life like getting a job and so on. But with occasions like these, it is still very important as well as essential to look back or come back to those who are really precious to you. Spending a few months together with her family slash friends, is a good medicine and she looked forward to doing this again in the future. She sat there patiently waiting for that certain cyborg, Joe. A few minutes passed and she decided to stand up and join her circle of friends while folding the coat with her soft hands and to return it to 007. 

Joe stood there with cold feet. He had been standing there for about 2 minutes staring at Francoise. He didn't know why he had the urge to stop and not approach her but instead, looked at her soft and quiet form sitting at the terrace and watching the setting sun. He got out of this trance as soon as he saw her stand up and gave out a frown and went inside. What surprised him the most is that 003 didn't even felt his presence or was she faking it? He didn't know. As he debated with that thought, he realized that maybe there is something more to this depression than what he is seeing now. And if it were true like what Jet (002) hinted, he really have to ask her about it.  

As soon as 003 got inside, all of them yelled "SURPRISE!". Sure it got 003 surprised. She didn't know what to say or what to do or both. She just stood there stunned and confused on why her friends are giving out this feast for her and it wasn't even her birthday. Come to think of it, she lost count of her birthdays and her age since she was transformed into a cyborg. (If she wasn't she'd be over a hundred) "What is going on?" 003 smiled but the confused look was planted all over her face as if it was sketched to look that way. 004 grabbed her on her shoulders and urged her to sit down. They have no choice they are going to celebrate this with or without Joe. "Sit down and eat." 004 continued. "but.." 003 smiled as she sat down knowing that she can't win against 004. "Just enjoy the feast 006 made for you. After that, we'll explain what's going on." Dr. Gilmore smiled as he held 001 in his arms. 003 had no choice but to follow. She lost and there's no way she can make them talk or explain right now. "Alright. If that's what you say so.." She smiled and bit on the cake that 008 handed her. Everyone was relieved and happy that 003 is taking this quite well. They all pigged out but still waiting for Joe. "Where the hell is that guy?" 002 mentally whispered. He swear if he sees him, he's gonna get a good beating. 

Joe stood outside and finally reached for the doorknob. "Enough of this cold feet! I'm going in!" He yelled at himself then turned the knob open to greet his friends. "Hi, sorry I'm late. I had a few delays and stuff. I hope I'm in time." He smiled and looked at his friends one by one then finally at 003 who don't seem to be cheerful about him coming in. As soon as he saw that depressed look on her face for about 2 seconds, he quickly turned his face to 002 to avoid showing the same face. "Is it me?" He asked himself as he tried his best to maintain his cheery face and composure just so 002 and the others won't notice that he's thinking. Little did he know that 003 is doing the same. 

After the party, 005 and 008 cleaned out the table while 006 and 007 do the dishes. Professor Gilmore did the honor of taking care of Ivan (001) for a while so that 003 could relax. 004 started packing out the leftovers and then approached 002 who's just goofing around. "Hey, you ought talk to that guy. I can see he's hiding something and he's not telling. Ask him where he's been the whole afternoon?" 004 asked. "Okay. Just as long as it isn't housework." 002 left and approached 009 who is recently sweeping the floor. "Hey, mind if I talk to you for a second?" 002 asked. "Sure." Was 009's reply. 

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" 003 asked 007 and 006 who are now fighting alongside a sink full of dishes. "Oh no thanks 003. You just go and rest." 006 replied as soon as he changed his attitude and smiled. "Yeah, we can do this. Just go and relax." 007 winked then went back to his business which is arguing with 006. 

"I can finish that if you want." 003 asked 008 and 005. "It's okay 003.. we are almost done anyway." 008 smiled and finished up wiping the table. "Why don't you go on and take a walk along the beach? The sky will be full of stars and they are extremely beautiful." 005 smiled. "Okay. Thanks. I think I'll just do that. 003 was heading to the door when he passed by 004 standing beside it. (Probably listening to Joe and Jet) "oh, 004.. I'm going out for a stroll at the beach. Wanna come?" 003 asked politely. "Oh, don't worry about me, besides.. I think someone will be needing my help later." 004 chuckled as he pointed towards the direction of the kitchen in where 007 and 006 are still arguing. "Oh. You're right." 003 chuckled also. "By the looks of it, they'll be messing things up rather than cleaning." She continued and waved to 004 who in return waved back. 

"So, what happened to you the whole afternoon?" 002 asked 009 in a smirking face. "Nothing. I just did some thinking and lost track of time." 009 smiled and looked at his friend who's now wearing a sly look on his face. "This will be a long talk." 009 thought. "Really? So what were you thinking about?" He asked again. Joe now started to stutter and smile harder this time. Come to think of it, this won't be any talk. This would be an interrogation. "Nothing. I mean, I just thought… nothing." Joe laughed. ""Really? I didn't know that asking you to get 003 a gift would make you think hard and losing track of time." 002 smirked harder this time and gave 009 a slight pat on the head then started to rub it real hard messing Joe's hair. "It's nothing. Stop it." Joe laughed as he tried to be free from 002's grasp. "You know how hard it is for me to look for a gift especially for 00… uh.." Joe was cut off and Jet stopped also as soon as they heard a click from the door. 

"What on earth are you two doing?" 003 asked as she stood in front of the door with her hand on the knob. "Um. Nothing." 002 scratched his head and gave out a laugh. 009 stared at the floor and started fixing his hair combined with a slight blush on his cheek. He wasn't looking much at 003. Come to think of it, whenever he looks at her, he can't help but stare at her and blush real hard. It will be embarrassing he thought that's why he limits his glance. A little look then look away, then another little look then look away truly a remarkable and exhausting cycle. "Oh. I'm glad you're having fun.. that's all." 003 smiled at the two young men in front of her. "I'm going out for a walk on the beach for awhile.." She continued and then walked towards the stairs and onto the beach. 

"well that's cool." 002 clicked. "What?" 009 asked and looked at him confused. "I was counting on you to accompany her moron." He continued. "Oh." He looked at his irritated friend. "Then I'll go follow her." 009 started to run but 002 pulled him back. "You know, for an incredibly nice looking, and having a nice, polite attitude.. not to mention being strong and stuff.. you certainly lack romance in your blood." 002 continued as he looked at 009 who stared at him confused. "What do you mean?" 009 asked. 002 slapped his hand on his face and from behind the door the listening 004 did the same. 

"You just don't get it do you? Or are you also playing innocent with me here?" 002 said bluntly. "…" was 009's sole reply. "So, you do understand. Thank God for human language. Or in this case, Cyborgs." 002 raised his hands up in the air as if praising the Gods that the mighty Joe finally understood him. "To tell you frankly 009, I think 003 really likes you and I'm not joking here. And I think it's not only me who thinks that way.. Now, do you whatsoever realized that or are you just plain numb?" 002 asked. 009 just looked at him and sweat trickled down from his forehead tracing the sides of his face to the tip of his chin. All he could do was stand there and like it or not, he blushed hard. Sure, he noticed 003 being sweet and all. And he knows deep down that she's so fond of him. Girls do have the tendency to express their feelings so much that it may look so cute and sometimes weak. But does Joe feel the same? 

Silence enveloped the place. Even the arguing 006 and 007 quieted down for a bit after 004 threatened them with his fully equipped body that he will shoot them down if he doesn't hear any of the juicy stuff from the outside. The others stood there waiting for the news or rather 004's reaction to all the conversation. After all, action speaks louder than words and Joe here is going to learn it the hard way. 003 may not be telling him directly but he knows deep inside that he notices. And how can he be so inconsiderate that he doesn't return it back? It's not that he doesn't like 003, he's just not sure about what he feels, or maybe he just doesn't want to admit it. Or both. 

Joe stood there silent and staring at the terrace floor. He's not exactly sure what to answer right now, he knew it this was really an interrogation. He's not even sure if he wants to go out and follow 003. But if he did, he doesn't know what to do then. 

Then it hit him.

All this blushing and having cold feet, and also caring for 003 in an unexpected way? Maybe he really does like her also. He shook his head as he turned to look at 002 right in the eyes. 002 was stunned to see the expression in 009's face especially his eyes. It's as if he is determined to fight in a battle. And this time, it's a battle of truth. The truth whether Joe loves Francoise back and gives a damn about her. "Well?" 002 asked. From behind the door, 004 pressed his ears harder to hear the answer. They were whispering a minute ago which makes it harder for 004's condition. The rest of the Cyborgs stood there with serious faces as they watch 004 press his ear hard and hard against the wooden door. They were also waiting for the answer according to 004's reaction. 

"I have to give something to her." Joe smiled and took out the little box he was gripping awhile ago from his pocket. 002 did not say anything but smiled. He knew that face very well. Joe wasn't lying about that expression and he's glad he finally decided on it. With that, Joe ran off to the beach. "Guilty brat." 002 smirked. 004 then opened the door as soon as he heard 009 leave. "Well that went well.. Are you sure you didn't pushed him hard to do that? You know, he might have forced himself to do that." 004 placed his hands on his waist. "Nope. If you have seen that spark on his eyes awhile ago.. you won't think that way. And I'm not talking about any mechanical malfunction in him." 002 answered as he headed back inside to tell the others about what just happened. A little piece of information on what just happened won't hurt anyway as well as having two lovebirds in the group. 

003 walked down the sandy beach while the waves are gently washing her feet. She sighed as she looked at the sky where elegant stars shined like diamonds together with the bright moon. Living beside a beach sure is a bliss and it does help with stress and everything. She looked down and thought again. "It was so nice of everyone to do that for me.. They really make me feel special. But I promise to myself I will be very useful the second time around. Because I don't want any of them to get hurt." She spoke to herself as she felt a tear come down from her eyes. She wiped it away but to no avail. Tears were now soon flowing from her eyes like it was endless. She sat down and shivered. 

She just thought of Joe again. 

How this constant pain keep on haunting her. She knows he loves him.. but the thought of him not returning it pains her so much she just couldn't stand it. She could forget what she feels and be just his friend actually. But with him always around with his caring manner and sweet smiles, she just can't help it. Francoise tried to stop the tears so no one would notice that she cried. She was grateful enough for her friends caring and giving her a party and presents to forget about her depression that she just don't want to burden them with this situation. She regretted already the fact that everyone noticed her being depressed and that they had to burden themselves by trying to cheer her up. And now Joe.. She knows she shouldn't mix her problems with the others. She bent one more for a final sob. 

"I knew it. It was me all along." A voice came from behind her. Francoise stood up with her eyes widened refusing to look at the one who owned the voice. She recognized it pretty well. It was Joe's, and he just saw her crying her heart out and all. "If I could have been more aware of you and myself.. you wouldn't be like this." He continued as his steps neared the teary Franscoise. "I made you cry again. I always make you cry." He continued as he gently wrapped his arms around Francoise who is still in shock. "Joe.." she whispered as she grabbed Joe's arms and gently taking it away from her ending the embrace. "You don't have to force yourself." She remained standing with her back in front of Joe. "You don't have to do this for me." She sobbed. Joe tried to hold her again but she inched away. 

"Do you not believe me?" Joe asked. Come to think of it, why would she? After all, he's been trying to deny it all these years. Joe realized he made a mistake and he knew that he should set things right or he could forever lose the one woman he loved: Francoise. "I want to believe you.. but.. I don't know what to think anymore." Francoise finally stopped crying but her voice was still trembling and it was obvious that she was having a hard time breathing. "Are you okay?" Joe asked still unable to hold or get near Francoise. "I'm fine Joe.. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." She finally turned around to face Joe with a smile on her face but the tears still building up in her eyes. Joe hated the scene. He really doesn't want to see Francoise crying like that. Much more to his dismay, she was crying because of him. "Stop it. Don't cry anymore." Joe bowed down and started to shiver. This was all his fault. He was totally in a wreck now and doesn't know what to do. One tiny mistake could ruin it forever. One mistake is enough and he has done it. Now he wants to undo it but Francoise doesn't trust him anymore. 

"You see, I didn't know what I really felt at first… But I was wrong to have partly ignored that.. much more deny it.." Joe stuttered. "Why because you really do not feel anything? Is that it? Look Joe, I can accept that fact so please let me be for now.." Francoise finally stopped trembling but it was replaced with anger. "One mistake Joe, one mistake and you're so screwed." He thought to himself. "No." He answered back seriously. "Because I thought I…" He stuttered again trying to complete the words with all his might. To be honest, fighting with powerful assassins is nothing compared to what Joe is experiencing now. A battle may hurt you physically, but a mistake like this can hurt you mentally and emotionally which is in Joe's opinion, is nothing but good. 

"What?" Francoise asked but her eyes still showed disappointment and anger accompanied by more tears that suddenly flowed a minute ago. "Because i.." Joe continued as he moved and moved towards that beautiful cyborg in front of him closing the gap between them. Francoise cannot move anymore. Her body has failed her. She trembled greatly as soon as Joe closed the gap between them. He was an inch away but Francoise can clearly hear the beating of his heart as he slowly raised his arms to hold on to her shoulder. Francoise tried to look away but to no avail. 009 has captured her and she has no choice but to look at him in the eyes. Joe smiled at her. His face so gentle and warm it was as if he was serious about this. Even his heartbeat is in normal mode. Francoise refused to believe what she is hearing or seeing now. "He can't be.." She thought as the tears made its was again from her eyes and slowly tracing the lines of her face. 

"Because I thought… that if I love you.." he smiled at her. "..i won't be able to make you happy…" He continued as he slowly reached for Francoise's face and wiping away the tears that smeared her ever so gentle face. "Because I always make you cry." He added. "Joe.." Francoise whispered and more tears came out but this time it was because she heard such touching words from Joe. "I love you Francoise.. and I hope you still do. Because I know deep in me that I have always did and I never want to lose you." Joe continued as the inch left from the gap was finally closed with a hug. "Joe.." Francoise cannot extract any more words out of happiness that the only thing she can blurt out behind all those tears and sobs was Joe's name. 

"I got you something for your anti-depression party.." Joe reached out for the small box. "That's what suppose to be its purpose. But I realize as I was walking along the streets and thinking, maybe I bought this thing unconsciously specially for this." He smiled and showed Francoise the box. "They asked me to get you a doll or some sort.. and I don't know why I got this instead.. but I finally know why." He continued as he slowly opened it. Francoise's eyes widened. "I know this." She clamped her hand against her mouth. 

**FLASHBACK**

One lazy night at the city 

"Wow, just look at this." 003 pointed out to the jewelry shop window. "You're right it is quite a beauty." Dr. Gilmore replied. "You know Prof? Ever since I was a child I always dreamed of having this kind of ring and to be given by someone I love." 003 smiled. "Yes, the simple yet very romantic dream of any woman.. I just know you'll find the man of your dreams and he will give that to you." Dr. Gilmore announced as he and 003 left to look around. Little did they know that 009 was standing around there and heard the whole thing. 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I want to be the person who will give that to you.. Someone.. that you love…" Joe blushed and looked at Francoise. "Joe I.." she stuttered as she held the box with a beautiful heart-shaped diamond ring in it. Francoise threw her arms around Joe and they gave each other a warm embrace. Finally, Joe was able to straight things out.. and he was happy about it. He gently placed the ring on Francoise's finger and smiled again. "Never again will Francoise be depressed.. because I'm right here always and won't leave her." He thought as they walked along the beach hand in hand and towards the house where their friends are waiting for them. Much to 002 and 004's curiosity, waiting for them and the result. As they near the house, Francoise ran happily towards it but was pulled back by Joe. "Joe.. Why?" She asked as he saw the young man's gentle expression that just stared at her face and smiling like he never wants to take off his gaze from her. "I forgot something." He said and he gently leaned over to Francoise, again locking the distance between them with an embrace. 

Then, to Francoise's surprise Joe kissed her. Francoise looked at Joe's face with wide eyes and she was blushing mad. Joe was too but he kept their contact with his eyes closed and his embrace tightening with every kiss. Francoise decided to kiss back adding to the tightened embrace that made it look like they won't be separated after the passionate kiss. 

It ended really after the two of them were no longer consuming air but instead kisses. They still stood there looking at each other while blushing hard and their embrace still locked. They don't know how to act when they go back anymore. They might as well tell it anyway. After all, Jet knew a lot before this. 

They finally walked hand in hand back to the house where their friends are still waiting. 002 and 004 are outside and saw the two of them. And seeing that the two are holding hands, everything seemed to turn out pretty well. Too well to be exact. 

Joe lay down on his bed as he looked outside the window. He has never been this happy and the same goes to 003 who is also looking outside from the window. 

Both unconsciously touched their lips remembering the event on the beach. 

It was indeed memorable. Truly a cyborg's first kiss. 

FIN

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it! My first ever Cyborg009 fanfic! I hope you like it! Please review! Thank you! Thank You!  

I really like Joe and Francoise and I hate it when Joe doesn't show much of his affection in the anime series. Ah, what the heck, they look so cute together. The story plot is pretty dramatic actually except my dear, dear Jet. (I LOVE YOU JET!) He's so cool and stuff that's why being the group teaser is the best job for him. And I like the part that he knows so much about the two and Joe doesn't even realize it. No love triangle here. I just think Jet is concerned with his friends that he got so pissed off with Joe trying to act innocent about all of these. 

Oh, if you want me to make more, just say so. 


End file.
